


Won't Go Home Without You

by VictorianLesbian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is injured during a mission and Vastra has no other choice but to seek the help of someone she never would have wanted to contact.<br/>Notes: Jenny, Vastra, Strax and any other DW character does not belong to me, I write for fun, not for profit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Go Home Without You

That evening Vastra and Jenny were leaving their house in Paternoster row in the pitch dark of the night. It was past eleven, but both were alert and attentive . A shadow on the wall, faster than a flash, and then nothing. They walked the roads leading to the port following their memory, it had been after all a week of patrolling that area looking for a group of criminals who had robbed that which at first sight might have looked like a simple old lady, but was really none other than an alien life form retired on Earth after having fought a war in a distant world and who would have enjoyed its holiday rather than turning to Madame Vastra to retrieve a precious alien device that in the wrong hands could cause some serious damage in London.  
«I'd really love to know what was a harmless old lady doing with a molecular disruptor.» asked Jenny lurking behind a warehouse from which came some very non-reassuring laughter.  
«She must have had her reasons, I suppose.» answered the Silurian just a second before raiding the warehouse and finding themselves in front of a large crowd of big and smelly deliverymen.  
«Haven't your mothers ever taught you not to take other children's toys?» grinned Vastra when she saw one of the five men was holding a far too modern device in his burly hand.  
The men were not taken by surprise and started striking with iron bars that the two women dodged effortlessly. Vastra landed the majority of the members of the clique, leaving Jenny the privilege of showing off her ever more refined combat skills. She watched the girl send blows against the man who had attacked her first, stupidly thinking she was just a girl therefore easy to defeat. Deluded and also a coward because he hadn't wanted to compete with the seemingly more formidable opponent, and finally with a sharp move Jenny was able to send him to the ground with a hit to his head with the hilt of her katana.  
The girl turned at once in search of Vastra eyes that were smiling proudly.  
«Was I good?» asked the girl proud of herself.  
«I do not know, I was not looking. Did you do something?» Vastra asked, feigning ignorance.  
«Mh! You're such an ugly old lizard.» Jenny pretended to be angry when actually she had felt the woman's eyes on her the entire time.  
«You were very good, my love.» smiled the Silurian before returning to analyze the strange contraption.  
«And now what do we do with these... four ?» The young girl recounted three times the men on the ground but there was no trace of the fifth member. Newly alert and with drawn swords they listened to the silence of the warehouse, then a shot was heard and Jenny fell to the ground while the man she had hit only a few minutes before revealed his position ready to strike Madame Vastra too. The Lizard poisoned him with a quick flick of her tongue before collapsing to the ground to try and rescue her beloved.  
She was losing copious amounts of blood from one side of the body. Vastra could not see anything in such darkness. She lift Jenny and took her under a streetlamp. She tore up part of her skirt and wrapped it as best as she could around the chest of the heavily breathing girl.  
«Can you hear me? Can you hear me?» kept repeating the Silurian in a panic.  
Nothing, no sound was rising from Jenny although her weak pulse revealed that she was still alive, for the time being.  
She thought quickly of every possibility they had. Human hospitals were not the ideal solution, the technology and medical knowledge of the human culture of that time was very limited. She should call the doctor, but did not know how long it would take for him to get her SOS. She had to do something she never would have thought of otherwise, turn to her fellow Silurians. The Doctor had told her that there was, in the south of Wales, a tribe of Silurian in deep sleep beneath the earth's crust, only a few of them were awake and while the other rested, medics had to watch over the others. She had to try. Sure bringing them a much hated human could sign Jenny's fate, but at least it was a chance. She had an obligation to at least try. Parker was parked nearby, it did not take long to catch up to him with the small human body in her arms. Jenny was letting go more and more as the minutes ticked by.  
«Quick, to Cwmtaff!» She ordered and like a Fury the carriage headed toward the goal while inside Vastra tried in every way to stanch the open wound hoping with all of herself that it was not fatal.

They traveled all night, and when they got there, the sun was just beginning to make his appearance on the horizon.  
Vastra instantly recognized Silurian signs on the ground. They probably had not been awake long since little mounds of dirt ran in a straight line on the ground as if to cover newly emptied holes. Among the rocks she saw a huge crater, and hoping it was the right place she entered it, trying to hold Jenny as best as she could in her arms, trying not to slip into ruin with her precious cargo.  
Her eyes adjusted immediately to the darkness and she started seeing signs of Silurian presence everywhere. A writing as ancient as the Earth herself marked the entrance. She ran as best she could through the alleys and tunnels disguised with a game of refraction to make them look barred with solid rocks, but Vastra knew all too well the old trick and was not fooled. In a moment she felt like a child again. Electricity was illuminating a handful of huts within a deeper smaller cave and her breath caught in her throat with emotion. She swallowed and tried not to be overwhelmed by memories of a lifetime too far gone, that was not her home, there were not her sisters and she was no longer a curious puppy. She focused on the body in her arms, she could feel her wet shirt, patchy with spots of blood. There was no more time to lose. The place was deserted, all was quiet and she had to search for long minutes until she found an abandoned laboratory. She quickly lay Jenny on one of the long slabs.  
«Now I'll fix everything, you'll see, my love.» She spoke to the unconscious girl, hoping that her voice would reach her anyway. She unbuttoned her vest, loosened her tie and tore up her shirt in her haste to see the entity of the damage. He pulled gently at the stripes of her skirt's fabric she had used to close the wound. She was so focused on the task she did not realize that two figures has snuck up behind her.  
«Stop right there or we will kill you.» A man's voice made her jump with fright. She quickly turned in the direction from which the sound had come. The surprise of the three Silurians was evident. They stared at her and then at one another before Vastra broke the silence.  
«You must help me save her.» She barked what was more an order than a request.  
«Why should we, foreigner?» They asked, suspicious.  
«Because it is one of your Silurian sisters that is asking you.» She simply said going back to examining Jenny's wound.  
«It's just a filthy ape, it's of no use to us.» Scoffed one but soon repented of his attitude when Vastra grabbed him by the neck with an unheard of force.  
«Save her and nobody here will die.» she threatened furious and then let him go immediately , she couldn't afford to let her anger take over.  
«If you save her you'll show you're better than the apes you hate so much.» She added, knowing how Silurian loved to feel superior to any other creature, especially humans.  
«Be it.» said the burliest of the two, who up until then, had been silent.  
«You'll have to trust us, however, and not interfere.» He added briefly examining the ape's wound.  
«I'll be quiet, but if something happens to her, you can be sure you will regret it.» Her scowl seemed to impress the two who nodded.  
«First of all, what caused this wound?» asked the one who looked like a doctor.  
«A gun, a human bullet.» She tried to give the best description.  
«Stupid humans who shoot each other.» Commented what appeared to be a nurse while turning on a gimmick after another. Vastra for the first time found herself agreeing with a fellow Silurian.  
«Let us work.» Said the doctor as he stripped Jenny of all of her clothes. Vastra felt suddenly very uncomfortable at the sight but refrained from saying anything only hoping for the life of the young girl who was paler and paler as the seconds ticked by.  
She exited the lab and two heavy doors closed behind her. If it were possible, she got even more agitated, she could not see what was happening to her beloved, she could not even intervene, and as she sat out there for the first time in her long life she wanted to believe in something, to be able to pray for Jenny's life.  
As she waited the sound of the gun reverbrated through her skull a million times like an eternal torture, Jenny’s body falling to the ground, their eyes meeting for a split second before the realization of what had happened dawned, the desperate cab race in the night, the way the young maid had regained consciousness a few times and then the excruciating pain and despair every time Jenny slumped back in her arms, how she could do nothing but repeat her name in despair while Parker urged the horses in their mad rush.   
And now she was there with her people whom she had vowed to never long for; she had Jenny in her life and the girl filled her completely, 24/7, seven days a week, 365 days out of the Year. It was her Jenny, her love and her joy, she did not need Silurians who'd consider her a foreigner and would never know her the way Jenny knew her. If someone had asked the young human she probably would have said she knew each and every scale on Madame's body, and she probably did.   
Minutes slowly turned into hours, the wait was excruciating and with every moment that passed her thoughts became more and more gloomy and desperate. Why were they taking so long? Their technology was so advanced, why hadn't they simply put her in one of the machines they had and pressed a couple of buttons? Maybe the human body was completely different than hers, or maybe they had just thrown her out of there to abandon Jenny on that cold slab to die, scared and alone, while they did nothing. The thought shocked her and she decided she did not want to wait any longer. Meaning to knock on the big locked door she raised her fist when the door immediately opened, and the doctor came out wiping his hands on his coat.  
«We have respected your wish, now you'll follow us and you’ll answer our questions.» The man said firmly, and Vastra knew she had no choice.  
«Can I just see her for a minute?» she asked, looking around the room to find her mammal. The Silurian Elder didn't answer right away, as if evaluating the probability that Vastra would run away with the young human without giving them an explanation, but then he relaxed seeing the look of worry and determination on the warrior’s face and stepped aside so that Vastra could enter.  
When she saw her she nearly fainted, Jenny was floating in a tube filled with greenish slime, while her finger were linked to sensors from which branched off bigger lines, her face was hidden behind an oxygen mask that allowed her to breathe, and she could see the still closed eyes of the young girl. She was completely naked and Vastra saw a long cut on her rib where all the blood had been pouring out. She reached to touch the large tank as if to caress Jenny's face.  
«She'll be fine.» reassured the nurse while checking for vital signs on a monitor.  
«Thank you.» whispered Vastra, ready to follow the doctor wherever he wanted.  
He led her through several doors that closed by themselves as soon as they were through, made her sit inside a large circular room at the center of which stood a stone table surrounded by at least a dozen chairs.  
«They will arrive soon.» He announced only to disappear back the way they had come.  
As soon as his steps couldn't be heard anymore, two Silurians walked in. On had to be the leader, he wore around his neck official ornaments the Vastra remembered all too well and a long burgundy robe with golden stripes on the sides, his bearing was proud and haughty and his voice came out more hollow and deeper than Vastra would have expected .  
«Your name.» It was not a question, but an order and Madame stood up in a military stance.  
«Vastra, sir.» she replied as she would have in a life that did not belong to her anymore.  
The other one had arrived in the meantime, he was tall and lanky, his scales yellowish rather than green, his eyes small and dark, his garments modest, like a monk.  
«Stand down.» ordered the leader and all three took their places on the chairs around the table.  
«You do not descend from our tribe.» he surmised by looking her from top to bottom.  
«I come from London.» Explained Vastra.  
«What brought you to our land? How did you know of our presence?» he asked, curious.  
«An old friend warned me of your presence. He felt that sooner or later I would need to go back to my people.» she explained.  
«And he was right.» the leader thought he understood but Vastra said quickly «No.»  
«I see. The ape-» Vastra would have wanted to set him straight but thought it best to say no more «Why did you bring her here? You did not think we could kill her?» He asked, grinning.  
«I had to make a choice.» Explained Vastra, very serious. «Let her die without doing anything or trying it all.»  
«Why do you care about this ape?» Asked the military, full of contempt.  
«A debt.» Lied Vastra, not sure what they might do to her or Jenny if had discovered the feelings that ran beep between them.  
«A noble Silurian that respects its debts.» The monk spoke for the first time.  
«Blue Eyes, noble, a high-ranking military woman.» his voice was high and it grated on Vastra's nerves.  
«You'll stay here with us now.» the leader spoke shocking Madame.  
«I cannot stay here, I must return to the surface, I have too much left to do, to leave London.» She tried to explain in a panic.  
«We've paid your debt for you, now the ape is alive and you have a debt with us. You need to repay the use of our equipment or we'll turn them off immediately leaving the mammal to die.» they didn't leave much of a choice to Vastra who had a new and terrible awareness.  
«As you wish.» she could only whisper, the important thing was that Jenny would stay alive.  
While Vastra was so distraught she couldn't have imagined that Jenny was slowly regaining consciousness. She felt herself floating and thought to be dead. Everything was light and felt free from gravity, only her eyelids were heavy and she had to struggle to just squint. Everything was blurry and jello-like in front of her. She could barely see two shadows, she tried to move a limb, and realized that she had tubes stuck everywhere, that she was submerged in an unknown liquid and that there was something on her face, a mask maybe. She tried to focus and finally managed to move the fingers of her hands and feet. Was she in an underwater world? And how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was an old warehouse, the smell of putrid water... of course, the river. She started to remembered something, the criminals and then a gunshot. Had she been shot? Was she in the water? But how if they had been inside the warehouse? Her head was confused. She immediately reached out a hand and slammed it against the glass.   
It wasn't a deep sea world after all. She glanced as far down as the oxygen mask allowed and realized she didn't have any clothes on. She shifted uncomfortably and a dull pain struck her in the chest. She looked down and saw a scar that ran the length of her chest. Someone had saved her, but how? She knew that being hit by a bullet meant certain death. This had to be the work of Vastra, and now that she thought about it, where was Madame? She weakly tapped on the glass to attract the attention of the two shadows she could see beyond it but they did not move. She tried with greater force, even if it meant being naked in front of strangers. She heard muffled sounds to her right than could have been an alarm bell and finally the two figures turned in her direction. After a few seconds the tank began to empty itself of the liquid and Jenny was able to catch a glimpse of the green ridges, scales, dresses that belonged to a different era than hers. Her joy in having recognized her beloved lasted only a few seconds realizing that neither of them could be her Vastra. Where was she, then? She crouched in the tank now completely empty and the two Silurians exchanged a puzzled look.  
«Understand - our - language?» They asked Jenny and for a moment she was tempted to say she wasn't stupid and there was no need for them to talk to her as if she were, but then decided that diplomacy was probably the better choice here. She couldn't see Vastra anywhere and the last thing she needed was to anger the two men who were removing the oxygen mask and sensors on her body.  
«Yes, can I have some clothes?» she asked, without having the courage to stand up.  
They gave her a small tunic and a tiny scrap of cloth Jenny struggled to wear.  
Seeing her confusion the two Silurians laughed at her. «Apes do not wear underwear?» Asked one of them. Skimpy lingerie Jenny found herself struggling with, used as she was to her baggy Victorian undergarments.   
She dressed quickly. The slime she had been floating in just moments before had not left a trace on her dry skin. She felt naked with just the tunic on, tied to her midriff by a scarf.  
«Where is Madame Vastra?» she asked as soon as she was standing.  
«The Silurian that brought you here?» Asked the doctor.  
«I think so.» Jenny said, not knowing what had happened in the last hour... ? Day?  
«She left you here.» lied the nurse with indifference. Jenny did not believe Vastra had deserted her, and thought Silurian had a real low consideration of humans.  
«Are you sure?» she asked defiantly «I don't think that Madame would ever leave me alone with other Silurians.»  
«Then why isn't she here right now?» mocked the two.  
«Surely she does not know that I 'm awake. Where have you brought her?» she asked, trying to keep calm.  
«She said we could keep you to study human physiology in exchange for her freedom to return to the surface.» He lied again, and Jenny knew it was a lie and that her love would never have left her in exchange for her freedom. She knew the Silurian would readily kill herself if it meant saving her.  
Meanwhile, the Silurian that the human girl loved so much had resigned herself to the life imposed to her without being able to do anything to change her fate.  
«You have to promise me you will not hurt her, will not experiment on her, and once she's awake you'll send her back home to London.» Vastra tried to bargain for Jenny's safety, she could sacrifice herself but they better not torn even a hair of her beautiful human companion.  
«Why do you care so much?» The leader charged again, and Madame couldn't tell if they already knew and were trying to trick her or if their interest was real.  
«I love her.» she admitted seriously staring in his eyes.  
«You're an embarrassment to our race.» jumped immediately up the monk pointing at her.  
«You love a dirty ape, then.» the leader seemed less upset as he sat more firmly in his chair and took a deep breath.  
«They are not all the same.» she tried to defend herself. «Some are good. She's good.»  
«And she loves you then?» Asked the captain even more darkly.  
«Yes, sir.» Answered without hesitation Vastra, proudly looking in the man's eyes.  
«How can you betray your own kind with such an abomination? Pink skin, hair everywhere, what could be so alluring in such a primitive and stupid being?» asked amused the monk.  
«You don't even know her! You're just like humans who fear and hunt us as if we were horrifying creatures. She saved me from myself, from being a monster. She never judged me for my appearance and I loved her in spite of my bad temper, she taught me so much more than I could have ever thought her over the years. Clemency towards enemy, friendship and kindness, as well as love. This is the debt I owe to her.» the leader seemed impressed by Vastra's speech and said «Would you like to see her again?» His voice was somewhat softened, or at least so it seemed to Vastra.  
«Just once more would be enough for me to say goodbye.» She admitted sadly.  
Meanwhile, Jenny found herself in the same situation with the doctor and his assistant asking her a million questions about herself and Vastra, but she certainly would not let herself be intimidated.  
«You really think a Silurian could ever care about an ape?» They continued to insult her but she did not let herself break down, she knew the truth and would prove to them how wrong they were.  
«We help each other. I don't care that you're telling me she left me here, I know that it's not true, she would never have left me alone. We made a promise, and the word of a Silurian is everything to her. She is the most stubborn and proud being I've ever met and you don't have the faintest idea what she'd do for a human.» she approached the great doors trying to open them with her bare hands. She had to find Vastra at all costs.  
«It is useless, those doors will only open up at our voice command, and you do not know the Silurian word to pass and even if you could you would not find whom you seek.» They tried to convince her without success.  
«I know that she is here, that she's near, I can feel it.» Jenny began to feel furious and despite the pain in her left side she did not want to let go. The two laughed at the words of the young girl.  
«What ridiculous nonsense. You 'feel' her.» Both seemed to despise her very much. Jenny left the door and turned to the doctor and his assistant.  
«We love each other.» she said seriously, unleashing another wave of laughter between the two.  
«No more lies, human. It will never be that a Silurian finds something worthy in your race.» the doctor provoked her but Jenny smiled instead of getting angry.  
«Maybe, but I have found the most beautiful creature in the world, and I do not care about her appearance, as she does not care about mine. We could have been one a tentacled beast and the other been full of warts on her face, we would have fallen in love anyway. You two are not different from men on earth, judging anyone different than you as wrong. Even my birth family didn't want me anymore once they discovered my love was... special.» They did not know she wasn't referring specifically to Vastra but thought it could be a god point to make to convince them to release her.  
«Wait.» Said the doctor with a serious expression on his face. They disappeared behind a door that had appeared out of nowhere and turned to rock just as quickly as soon as they stepped out of the room.  
«Damn.» Jenny cursed herself at not having been able to follow them out.   
If forced, would Vastra have really abandoned her as they had said? She tried not to give in, in front of the two Silurians, but now she was no longer sure of anything. She had to believe in her feelings and especially Madame's, but it was not easy in that strange place. What if she had died because of her? What if she had admitted their relationship and was perhaps being tortured and killed for her mistake? Hot tears began to run down her cheeks before she could restrain herself.  
«Vastra..» she muttered between sobs kneeling on the ground helplessly.  
Several minutes passed and nothing happened when suddenly the door appeared again and she saw a blurred silhouette enter. It looked like the nurse but she could not say for sure, her eyes filled with tears. She saw the figure stop in front of her and she ran her hand on her eyes to dry her tears but could not complete the action for two arms encircled her in a hug.  
«Are you all right, my love.» Vastra's voice reached her ears as the most beautiful sound in the world and she threw herself into the arms of her beloved, her tears renewed with even greater force than before. The sobs shook her from head to toe while Vastra held her fast.  
«I knew you would have never abandoned me.» she e managed to whisper, trying to calm down.  
«I could never do that.»   
The Silurian kissed the crown of her head , her forehead and then captured her lips in a reassuring kiss that Jenny hungrily deepened. She felt Vastra's fingers stroke her back gently on the light fabric of her camisole and was able to relax under that delicate touch. «They wanted to keep me here forever.» admitted the Silurian, gently cradling the girl, never quite able to get enough of the fell of the body in her arms.  
«And they wanted me to believe you were back in London, having left me here alone.» explained Jenny with her head resting on her chest, listening to the beat of Vastra's heart.  
«I never could.» Reassured the Silurian.  
«And you should know I would never leave without you.» she continued with a smile, staring into her eyes.  
«You know, I have a feeling we are being watched right now. It's as if I have eyes focused on us.»  
Vastra shivered despite the mischievous smile that framed her face before bending down towards Jenny's lips. The young human blushed at the thought of being watched but was happy their enemies could see how her words were true. The heavy doors of the lab opened and Vastra and Jenny knew they were free to leave. «Let's go home now, I think Parker might be wondering where we ended up.» said the lizard, firmly grasping Jenny's hand, not willing to let go until they were safe back home.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know there are a couple of things in this story that don't quite add up to the tv canon (yes silurian speaking Jenny, I'm talking to you) but my muse just wouldn't be dissuaded from writing it this way anyway. Hope it's still an ok read.   
> Written by: VictorianLesbian Translated by: Spooky85


End file.
